


Red, White, and Blue.

by NeoCortex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat's got a thing for the Star Spangled Banner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, White, and Blue.

                It had started out kind of subtle.

After they got back from the latest job where the world- okay so it was just the lower east side of Berlin- needed saving they all took another break and had a night in at Tony’s.

Some drinks, pizza ordered in, and good conversation. Add to that the people you like to hang out with and it made for a relaxing night. Without the killer robots this time.

But it was all pretty subtle. She was on her way back into the kitchen and he asked her to grab him another beer. She gave a kind of saucy salute, a wink, and replied with, “Aye, aye Captain.”

He didn’t think a thing of it. He probably should have.

A few weeks later and it was the same thing. Only this time they went out for a night of fun. Tony insisted and Nat actually agreed with him.

An excuse to break in her new heels, she insisted. Hill had snickered somewhere behind him but still he didn’t think anything of it. Women were weird.

He probably wouldn’t even have looked twice at the heels if he hadn’t dropped his wallet at the table. A little cliché but hey, what’re ya gonna do?

The toes were striped red and white and the sides from the toe to the heel were blue with white stars while the spindle of a heel- how the hell did she walk on those any damn way?!- was crimson like the stripes on the toe. He still didn’t think anything of it when she just shared a smirk with Maria when he said, “Nice shoes Nat.”

It’s after another life altering job that causes them to all take a weekend at Clint’s place. He invites them all out for a weekend to relax. Turns out he lives by a lake.

On the day they all decide to go for a swim Nat’s already in the water by the time he gets out there. She and Hill are racing from the dock to the buoy in the middle of the lake. Steve settles down on the dock for the interim and just watches the pair as they swim.

He’s gotten up and is about to dive in when Nat climbs up the ladder of the dock. Her choice of bathing suit causes him to do a double take. A two piece red white and blue bikini adorns the red head and he’s pretty sure all the blood in his body is located in one place.

Shaking his head and himself from _those_ thoughts he dives into the water and thanks whatever God is listening- please not Thor- that the water is really fucking cold.

Still he doesn’t think anything of it. Not really…

                Nothing of that sort happens again for a while. Not until Halloween. But even that might be seen as kind of innocent, really… Maybe?

Tony throws a Halloween party and convinces them all to dress up. So they do. He doesn’t know how, but he got dragged into going as The Phantom of the Opera. He didn’t care it was fun. And then he spotted Nat.

Dear God…

She was wearing a red white and blue designed corset with what Hill described as “booty shorts”- he rather regrets asking that question- and a pair of white thigh high zip up boots. Her hair is done up in a 40’s style and she has an army cap in the same colors adorning her curls.

In that moment he’s thankful for the cape that goes with his costume as it drapes over one of his shoulders and down most of his front.

He needs a cold shower now…

                However, it’s July 4th when things come to a head…

Tony and the rest of the group all make jokes as they celebrate his birthday- sans fireworks thankfully (PTSD is a thing…). They give him gifts and cake. They have drinks and watch a few movies.

A multitude of drinks in and he’s noticed something. Thor, himself, and Nat aren’t drunk. They’re the only ones. And everyone’s kind of… passed out.

Thor’s headed off to a room he’s claimed as his own for the night and that leaves him and Nat. Tonight she’s got nothing red white and blue on even though it is July 4th.

It’s a pair of blue jeans, a black V-neck tee-shirt, and a pair of black converse sneakers.

When she gets up to wander off herself her eyes lock with his and it’s a clear invitation.

He’d have to be dead not to take it…

Getting up he followed her to the balcony where she grinned at him over her shoulder while she leaned on the railing, “Happy Birthday, Captain.” He snorted and rolled his eyes as her statement was accompanied by a firework exploding in the sky behind her head several- thankfully- blocks away.

“Thanks Nat.”

“Hold old does that make you now? 100?”

He rolled his eyes and smirked, “94. Brat.”

This got a giggle out of her and caused him to smile softly. For a while they hadn’t been able to be this at ease. And it was always nice to see her like this.

As he leaned on the railing beside her she grinned a bit coyly, “So, Captain Rogers, did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?” The look she sent him now had him biting back a moan.

Working hard to keep his composure he managed to give a return grin as his eyes swept over her body quickly then out over the view of the city. He then shrugged a shoulder, “Eh. Not everything.”

Now whose turn was it for the blatant invitation?

He could feel her staring at him now but he was determined to keep his eyes on the skyline. His own grin remained in place as she shifted a step closer to him, “So what is it that you didn’t get, Sir?”

Why was she using his rank? And why the hell was it such a damn turn on?

His grin turned dark as he turned his head to look at her now, “You.”

Steve watched in utter fascination as her eyes- a smoky blue- turned bright green and went wide. Her mouth opened in a shocked little ‘o’ at his rather blatant and honest answer.

“Well then Captain, it seems to me you still have one more gift to unwrap.” Her words were followed by her leaving the balcony and heading back inside. Not wasting a single moment he followed after her until they were in her room.

Once in the middle of her room- standing at the foot of her bed- she turned to face him with her arms spread out, “Well, Captain?” She licked her lips and smirked impishly, “What are you waiting for?”

Steve’s grin turned lethal now as he moved over to her in two quick strides, his hands finding the hem of her shirt and pulling the fabric off of her body and tossing it aside. His eyes landed on her bra then.

A groan and a roll of his eyes and he had her laid out on her bed in moment’s flat, a laugh bubbling up from her throat. He covered her body with his own as he then claimed her lips in a rough kiss, his hands ghosting down her sides- he could feel her shiver beneath his touch- as his fingers now moved to her pants. He had them undone in a matter of moments and as he broke the kiss he started pulling them down. Another groan and he heard a snicker from her as he saw the panties that accompanied the bra.

“You are seriously trying to kill me.” Steve watched as a shiver visibly rolled through her at his tone of voice. It was low and guttural and a hint of a growl under it all.

“What are you gonna do about it, Sir?” Her voice was breathy- and they’d barely gotten started. He liked that.

“I’m playin’ it by ear.” He informed her as he ripped the star spangled bra and panty set off of her with a flourish before devouring her lips in a hungry kiss once again.

 


End file.
